


Never Again

by vanillafluffy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Child Death, Dark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, You've seen the show--right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: For the prompt, "The satisfaction of putting that pedophile away"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/gifts).



The judge bangs her gavel down, and Fin watches with savage satisfaction as the bailiff hauls Donlan away. The scumbag is still wailing and protesting, clutching at his lawyer, who eyes him with distaste. The Legal Aid guy may have defended the creep, but deep down, nobody likes a chomo.

As soon as his shift is done, Fin heads over to give the good news to the Metzgers. The parents of the girl Donlan had killed were in the courtroom when the sentence was handed down, but the surviving victim’s family was busy. Dad’s a long-distance trucker, Mom works…eight-year old Nellie is back in school. She’s still seeing a therapist, trying to understand why the ‘nice’ man who had seen her at the library and lured her away with the promise of giving her books had hurt her so badly….

Probably Nellie doesn’t think she’s lucky, but she is--the other little girl Donlan had drugged and raped died of sepsis. Donlan had drugged the second child heavily--she hadn’t awakened to drag herself out of the alley she was dumped in like Nellie had. 

Fin walks faster, burning off anger with vigorous action. He rings the bell, eager to share his news. Jenna Metzger invites him in, looking at him wide-eyed, scared and hopeful.

“He’s going away for a long, long time,” Fin tells her quietly, savoring it. “We had a good judge. She threw the book at him--fifty years for each count.”

She gives a little gasp of relief. “He won’t get time off, will he?”

“Guys like him…there’s a real good chance he’s never coming out.” There’s an even better chance that Donlan’s going to find himself on the receiving end of the same brutality he liked to dole out.

Fin doesn’t say that, though. “Is it okay if I tell Nellie?” 

Jenna considers for a moment. “That should be alright. She likes you.”

“She’s a good kid,” he says as Jenna leads him to the half-closed bedroom door and knocks.

“Sweetie? We’ve got company.” She smiles at him. “Go on in, just leave the door cracked.”

Nellie is sitting on her bed with a book, reading to a row of dolls and stuffed animals. She looks up as he enters, beaming at the sight of him. “Hello, Mr. Fin!” she greets him.

The adults in her life describe her as bright but shy. She hasn’t been shy with him, though, not even right after the attack. When he’d introduced himself, she said Odafin Tutuola sounded like music and repeated it several times with obvious delight. She giggled when he said most people just called him ‘Fin’--announcing that she has a tank of fish and they have fins, too!

Fin smiled along with her, but he’d made it his mission to find the animal who’d brutalized her. 

“I’ve got some good news,” he says now. “The man who hurt you is in jail, and he’s going to stay there for a very long time.”

“Will he still be in jail when I’m ten?” she asks hesitantly.

At her age, two years is a long time. “Honey, he’s going to be in there until you’re older than your mama.”

Her brown eyes go wide. “Wow!” she breathes. “Did you hear that?” she says to her entourage. “He’s never going to bother us again, ever! Is he, Mr. Fin?”

Fin thinks about the fate awaiting a chomo in gen pop at Green Haven. “No, Nellie--he’s not going to hurt you or anybody else ever again.”

...


End file.
